justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Community Remix
Community Remix or Dance Mix is a feature that was first introduced in Just Dance 2015, and has also been used in ''Just Dance Now''. It is also present in'' Just Dance 2016.'' Usage The aim of the mechanism is to allow players to record themselves dancing to the moves of a specific song. Once recorded, players will then send their videos to Ubisoft, in which the team will pick out which clips are best for usage. Community remixes contain a variety of these clips of players dancing to the song. On Just Dance 2015, for the camera consoles (Xbox 360, Xbox One, and PlayStation 4), recording can be proceeded by using the Kinect or PlayStation camera. The same can also be done with the PlayStation 3's Move camera. With the Wii U, the console's game pad's camera is required for recording. With the Wii, a separate camera must be used for recording, and the videos must be sent to the team. All Community Remixes (with the exception of preinstalled ones like Happy and Uptown Funk) require Internet connection to be accessed. ''Just Dance Now'' * A © indicates that the song has a Community Remix contest for now. Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars ''Just Dance 2015'' * A (RW) indicates that the Community Remix has been removed from the Wii. * A (X) indicates that the Community Remix has been removed from all consoles and it's unknown if it will show up again. Just Dance 2015 - Happy (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Problem (Community Remix) - 5* Stars Just Dance 2015 - Birthday (Community Remix) - 5* Stars FULL GAMEPLAY! (Community Remix) Love Me Again - John Newman Just Dance 2015 FULL GAMEPLAY! Xmas Tree - Bollywood Santa (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Just_Dance_2015_-_Diamonds_(Community_Remix)_-_5*_Stars FULL GAMEPLAY! Burn - Ellie Goulding (Community Remix) Just Dance 2015 Just_Dance_2015_-_World_Cup_Finalists_Community_Remix_Bad_Romance_(Official_Choreography) Only_You_(And_You_Alone)_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix The_Fox_-_Just_Dance_2015_-_Community_Remix Just Dance 2015 - Maps Community Remix You Spin Me Round - Just Dance 2015 - Community Remix Just Dance 2015 - Built For This Community Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Bad_Romance_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Addicted_To_You_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_Summer_Community_Remix Just_Dance_2015_-_I_Love_It_Community_Remix Just Dance 2016 * A © indicates that the song currently has a Community Remix contest. Trivia *On some consoles, such as the Xbox One, not all of the contestants will be credited by their usernames. Instead, some will be credited as "Just Dancer". *This is the first feature to be an alternate routine with the exact same choreography * Sexy And I Know It's'' Community Remix is the only one that features splitscreen with original routine and player's video. However, Only You (And You Alone)'' features the original routine at the bottom of the screen. * Crazy Christmas's'' Community Remix was supposed to be for January 2015 in ''Just Dance Now. It was never released for unknown reasons. * Sometimes Ubisoft will blur out shirts with logos on them. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Article stubs Category:Game Features Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance 2016